


On Firm Ground

by EHyde



Series: Alien Larp AU [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/F, Sci-Fi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: Yona and Lili return to earth (scifi au).





	

**Author's Note:**

> (written for the "ways to say I love you" prompt--as we huddle together, the storm raging outside)  
> (Originally I had posted this as a chapter in my prompts & drabbles work, but I'm posting it separately so I can list it as part of the alien larp au series. For more context on what's going on in this au, check out the other works. They don't have to be read in order.)

Yona pushes the door open and stumbles outside, falling to her knees as she trips over the unfamiliar weight of her own body. Rain falls in sheets across her back and her skirt is already soaked through and muddy, but the soft earth clenched in her hands tells her she is finally _home_. 

“Are you crazy?! Come back inside! We’ll have to wait for the storm to pass.”  
Yona stands and turns back to face the ship, savoring the cool water running in rivulets down her skin as she looks at Lili standing in the doorway. The bird-girl inhales sharply as she meets Yona’s gaze. “I forgot,” she says. “I forgot this was your first time off planet.” Tentatively, she steps down onto the damp earth, raising an arm to shield her face from the rain. Water slides off glistening dark feathers. “You never faltered, even when it must have been so strange for you.”

“I just couldn’t let them take you,” says Yona. She walks back to the ship, secure now that she’s felt the earth beneath her feet again, though her footing remains shaky after days of weightlessness. Lili takes her hand, and they step inside together. 

Muddy puddles drip down onto the ship’s smooth white floor, proclaiming Kouka’s first victory against the Company. Lili runs scaled, clawed fingers through Yona’s hair, squeezing more water out. “Hair is weird,” she mutters. “Isn’t it annoying when it stays damp like this?” Yona laughs. “Oh, right!” Lili reaches for the device she wears like a charm around her neck, presses the button in the center. Her dark feathers flicker away, replaced by the image of the human girl Yona met what seems like so long ago. She makes a very pretty human, with her sleek black hair like Yona always wished for as a child, her deep, dark eyes, her sharply arched brows. “We’re back in Kouka, so I should—” 

“No.” Yona reaches for the necklace, takes Lili’s hand in hers. It feels like a normal human hand, now. Not like Lili’s hand. She presses the button, and the feathers and scales flicker back. Lili’s disguise may be beautiful, but her true shape is fascinating. 

Feathers flare out around Lili’s face in what Yona has come to recognize as an expression of surprise. Yona traces her fingers along those feathers, and after a moment, Lili lifts a wing-like arm, wraps it around Yona’s body. Soon the storm will pass, and they’ll leave this ship–perhaps Lili’s last connection to her old home–behind for good. “Pretend to be human if you have to,” says Yona. “But I love _you_.”


End file.
